creation_of_the_clans_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashstar
Ashstar Ashstar is AshClan's founder and it's current leader, however, because she currently is a queen, Stormstrike, her deputy, is temporary leader. (Note: For now, all character images will be images of warriors characters that look similar to these characters that are taken off of google) Backstory: Ashstar was born as a kittypet named Ash. Her mother, Mouse, nicknamed her Ashie. When she was around 15 moons, she escaped her twolegs and ran into the forest. She traveled far from her home and eventually found a nice forest and decided to start a group. She decided to call it a Clan, remembering stories of four Clans that her mother had told her about when she was a kit. Ash based many of her Clan's customs off of these mythlical Clans called ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. She renamed herself Ashstar and named her Clan AshClan. She attempted to recruit a rogue called Storm into her Clan, but Storm was a bitter loner-type cat who kept to himself. About a moon later, Storm caught greencough and seeked AshClan's help for treatment. He stayed with AshClan for a while, and during this time Ashstar fell in love with him. After Storm had completley recovered from his greencough and was planning to be leave AshClan soon, Ashstar confessed her love for him, requesting that he stay with her. Storm was freaked out and ran away from AshClan, planning to never return again. In an attempt to forget about Ashstar, he became mates with a rogue named Sun. During this time, Ashstar realized that she was expecting Storm's kits. She could not bring this news to Storm for she had no way to track him down. She eventually had the kits. She named them Lightningkit, Rainkit and Thunderkit. Lightningkit died of complications and received the warrior name Lightningstrike in SpiritClan. A few moons after the kits were born, Rainkit wandered out of AshClan's camp, and eventually out of AshClan territory. The entire Clan was searching for her, but by now Rainkit had made her way into rogue territory. Storm and Sun found Rainkit, and Storm noticed that the kit was from AshClan. Although he didn't want to ever return to AshClan, he had to take the kit back home or she would die. He had not realized that Rainkit was his own daughter. Sun came with him to AshClan, and there he met up with Ashstar once again. Ashstar was overjoyed to see her kit back home safe, and even more overjoyed to see Storm, thinking he had come to visit, or even to stay. Storm quickly clarified that Sun was his mate now, but not long after Ashstar told him that Rainkit was his daughter, and that she had had his kits. Sun was furious that Storm had had kits with another she-cat without telling her, but Storm cleared things up with his mate and said that he had not known about the kits. This time, instead of running away from AshClan, he decided to join AshClan as a warrior so that he could be with Rainkit and Thunderkit, but NOT with Ashstar. Sun told him that he if he joined AshClan she would no longer be his mate, but Storm already loved his kits far more than Sun, and he chose them over her. Sun did not want to leave Storm and she joined AshClan anyway despite her promise. Sun hates Ashstar and will be keeping a close eye on her in the future to make sure that she doesn't try to "steal her mate". Storm does not necesarily hate Ashstar, but he feels awkward around her and mostly avoids her when possible. This is where the RP currently stands. Interesting Facts: *If Storm had not refused to be given a proper Clan name when joining AshClan, Ashstar would have named him Stormynight, because his pelt is not really the color of normal storm clouds and is really more the color of storm clouds at night. *If Sun had not refused to be given a proper Clan name when joining AshClan, Ashstar would have named her Sunclaw or Sunrage, because of her rude, mean, and jealous personality. *If Ashstar had a warrior name, it would be Ashblaze, Ashtail, Ashbreeze, or Ashcloud. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:AshClan Cats